


Remind Me Who I Really Am

by pjiminshair



Series: Olicity Time Travel AU [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Oliver Queen Loves Felicity Smoak, Pre-Lian Yu Oliver Queen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjiminshair/pseuds/pjiminshair
Summary: The Second and Final instalment of my Olicity Time Travel AU (which doesn't really contain any time travel) written due to popular demand.'Open Your Eyes' had season 6 married Olicity somehow ending up in 2007 Queen Mansion. This one-shot deals with how their appearance changes things for Ollie Queen.Or, the consequences of Ollie Queen knowing who he was going to fall in love with and marry before actually meeting her in his time.





	Remind Me Who I Really Am

**Author's Note:**

> A big shout-out to @Nellwritesslowly who basically gave me the idea for this little piece. I know it's not what you were suggesting, it tweaked it a little bit, but this kinda looked more interesting :P
> 
> Also, a lot of you guys were asking more a part II, and I know it took me a while, but here it is!
> 
> Happy Reading!  
> -ms

Laurel’s insistence that they get an apartment together gets more persistent after that surreal day where he got to meet his future self and his wife. Instead of subtly bringing up all the couples that they know who are taking the next step in their relationship, she starts leaving interior décor books and newspaper pages with classified ads for Apartments on Sale. 

 

And at first, he can ignore them. He spends more time with Thea and Tommy, tries to distract Laurel with sex and wine until she forgets what she was talking about. It is manageable. But then he meets up with Sarah one day who tells her about the conversation she had with Laurel about their relationship and suddenly, everything is spiralling out of control. Because before he had resigned himself to the considerably large possibility that Laurel and he would one day marry, but since then, he's seen another version of himself, and seen how in love he can be with another woman. He doesn't want to break up with Laurel because he does still care about her, but he doesn't really see their relationship going anywhere in the long run either. 

 

He knows what he's doing is wrong. That he should tell Laurel he doesn't really want to commit, but he remembers what Oliver from the future had said, how with the way he is now, Felicity won't even look at twice. 

 

And well, if he doesn't get Felicity, and he loses Laurel in the process, won't he just end up alone? 

 

He doesn't want to end up alone. 

 

That fear of losing everything, because even he knows not a lot of women will put up with all his crap like Laurel does  and combining it with the pressure his father is placing on him to at least get a bachelor’s in business, Oliver thinks he’s justified for leaving so abruptly without telling anyone about where he was going.

 

He might be selfish. And cruel. But he's justified. 

 

What he can't justify to anyone is why his impromptu trip to run away from everything took him to Boston. But, it does.

 

He tells himself he just wants to see what she’s like, just wants to see if he’s still attracted to her, or if it was all because he knew he was going to marry her someday. 

 

Of course he knows all those reasons are bogus. He's being dictated by the worst part of him, thinking that maybe if he can get Felicity to agree to go on a date with him, he can finally break up with Laurel. It's a cowardly, douchey thing to do, but Ollie never claimed to be either Brave or a Saint. 

 

It’s only once he’s at MIT that he realises he doesn’t know how to find her in the middle of these many students.

 

It isn’t very hard to find out though. He just picks out a random girl who looks like she knows where she’s going, turns on the patent Oliver Queen charm, and politely asks her if she could tell him where he would find Felicity Smoak.

 

“Oh. You’ll probably find her in her dorm room at Baker House. She spends a lot of time cooped up in there with her boyfriend. But, I would suggest waiting to talk to her till tomorrow morning. Those two don’t like to be disturbed after class hours.”

 

Oliver blinks. Boyfriend. Of course she has a boyfriend, she’s gorgeous. Oliver doesn’t know what he was thinking. Clearly, he wasn’t. Of course his attraction to her wasn’t a fluke. Of course he’s pissed she’s dating someone (never mind he’s dating someone too). Of course coming here was a mistake.

 

He doesn’t see her. He takes the next flight back to Starling City. Nobody finds out. But next week, when Laurel brings up moving in together again, he takes his dad up on the offer to travel to China on the gambit, and because he’s a douche, he takes Sarah along with him.

 

Felicity’s happy where she is, who she’s with. He’ll be happy too. He'll do everything he knows makes him happy. He'll drink, have sex, and just be all round careless. It's much easier than making an effort astral. And then, maybe when he’s back, he’ll try to be someone who she’ll want to love.

 

Only he doesn’t come back.

 

Oliver thinks about Felicity a lot in those years he spends on the island. Wonders if maybe this is what his future self was talking about when he told him about ‘going through’ things to become someone that Felicity Smoak falls in love with; but then he kills someone for the first time, and suddenly there's blood on his hands, and a darkness in his soul, and the more likely scenario becomes that he completely sabotaged himself and his future by going on that boat that day. Maybe in another future, he had been honest with Laurel about breaking up with her, maybe he had gone back to Business school and gotten his degree at Harvard. Maybe he had met Felicity Smoak at a coffee shop in Boston and asked her out on a date because she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and maybe she had yes because he was smart and could see he was trying to be better.

 

Maybe he had managed to keep her and Felicity Smoak had said ‘yes’ to him on multiple occasions,

 

“Felicity Smoak, will you go on a date with me?”

 

_ Yes. _

 

“Felicity Smoak, will you be my girlfriend?”

 

_ Yes. _

 

“Felicity Smoak, will you meet my family?”

 

_ Yes. _

 

“Felicity Smoak, will you move in with me?”

 

_ Yes _ .

 

“Felicity Smoak, Will you make me the happiest man, on the face of this earth?”

 

A gasp, maybe a giggle, and then,

 

_ Yes. _

 

Oliver could dream all he wanted, didn’t change the fact that instead of building a future with Felicity, he had ended up becoming an assassin and an interrogator for ARGUS.

 

… … … … 

 

It had been two years since Moira last thought of her. She hadn’t forgotten about her, how could she when that woman had been such an important part of Oliver’s life, or well, was going to be. She would’ve been if Oliver hadn’t-

 

She stops herself before completing that thought.

 

Felicity Smoak.

 

She stares at the resume in front of her, trying to pull herself together so that she could look at the woman who had, at least to Moira, represented her son’s future, without crying. The blonde woman was sitting in front of her, vibrating with suppressed energy that was a bit too unprofessional, but something Moira could care less about.

 

Felicity Smoak was here. Two years after Oliver and her husband were declared lost at sea. And she was asking Moira for a job.

 

Moira looks up at her with hard eyes, at some point, for those few weeks between Oliver from the future showing up and Oliver from the present leaving for the boat trip, Moira had thought of this woman as family, as her daughter in law. The woman in front of her looks a bit different. Younger for one, more timid, and a lot more naive, but she’s still just as bright, not only in presence but also in intelligence. Everything the future Oliver and Felicity had told her about the latter was true, and Moira wonders if it will be alright to hold on to this piece of her son.

 

Someone who wasn’t anyone but could’ve been everything.

 

“You’re hired.” She says. Felicity jerks in surprise,

 

“But… you didn’t even ask me anything.”

 

“I don’t need to. You’ll be shadowing Mr. Houdini for a few months. He’s the current head of the IT department. After which, you will take his position once he retires.”

 

Felicity’s eyes widen further with every sentence, 

 

“You’ll start first thing monday. Is that clear?”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Felicity stutters. Moira shuts the file of her resume close,

 

“Good. You can discuss the rest of the matters with the HR department.”

 

It might be selfish, to hold on to someone who don’t even know they’re being held on to. But, she’s the closest thing Moira has to her beautiful boy, and Moira refuses to lose anyone else.

 

… … … … … 

 

Laurel stopped talking to the Queen Family after attending Ollie’s funeral. The Lance family had buried their own empty coffin that week, but the Queen family had buried two. She still remembers Moira’s sobs once all the guests had left, and Thea’s lost expression as she sat in front of her brother’s grave. She remembers scraping Tommy off of the floor where he had passed out drunk, and somehow ending up in bed with him 2 days later.

 

She had once imagined that the Queens would be her family one day. That fantasy had died right alongside Sarah and Oliver. But, just because she had stopped keeping in contact with the Queens doesn’t mean she had stopped caring about them,

 

Or that she had stopped reading all the articles that mentioned them.

 

Laurel bites the bottom of her pen aggressively as she reads the article that had pinged on her phone just a few minutes ago.

 

**_Queen Consolidated Appoints Youngest Ever Head Of Department Recorded In The Company History._ **

 

_ The Queen Matriarch has always been known for her rather risky but nonetheless successful moves when it comes to business, and no doubt this is just another one of those. Felicity Smoak is a scholarship student from MIT who just recently graduated with a summa cum laude and a double masters degree in both Computer Sciences and Cyber Security at a young age of nineteen. Currently a 20 year old woman, she’s the youngest ever employee of QC to ever be appointed a leadership position. _

 

_ Smoak had been shadowing Houdini, the former head of IT for only four months before she took over the department herself. Though surprised at first, after Smoak proved her usefulness by starting quite a few interesting projects, with impeccable results, even the board members agree that Mrs. Queen made a really good decision by having faith in this young woman. _

 

_ “She’s a brilliant little lady.” Mr. Steele, the CFO of the company says with a chuckle, “We’re lucky to have her here. She’s- _

 

Laurel stops reading after that, a sneer threatening to take over her face. Amidst all the tragedy surrounding her, Laurel had almost forgotten about her existence. She had hated Felicity Smoak the second she had found out about her, because almost effortlessly, she had represented the frailty of her relationship with Oliver. And even now, as she reads about how Felicity Smoak is rising through ranks in the business world, Laurel still can’t get rid of the petty hate she feels towards the woman.

It makes her feel ugly, and empty. She and her dad have the emptiness in common. He fills his with alcohol. She does something different. 

 

She calls Tommy.

 

… … … … … … 

 

Oliver had given up all hope of ever coming back to Starling City when he was presented with the opportunity to go to Starling City. It’s not permanent. He’ll barely get enough time to check on his family. It’s more of an in and out mission. Break into his father’s office, stick a USB drive and copy all the relevant data, and then get out before anyone sees you.

 

That had been the plan. Instead, Oliver had waited to copy an extra file that had his name on it. He could hear Maseo hissing in his ear, snapping at him that someone was coming, but what Oliver was doing was important. There were a lot of things he didn’t understand about his father, and if even one of those things could be cleared up by watching this video, then this video was vital. He had only just managed to take out the USB drive when the download finished and hide behind one of the many walls that had no use other than aesthetic when he heard the sound of heels clacking against marble floor,

 

Discreetly, he peered out to see who it was, freezing when he saw the familiar glasses and the bottle blonde hair,

 

Felicity.

 

It was Felicity. Felicity Smoak. She was here. In Starling City, and so was he. Abruptly, all the memories from that day that he had buried in the far corners of his mind came rushing back,

 

_ “I’m pretty sure if I hadn’t gone through what I went through, she wouldn’t have given me a time of the day.” _

 

_ “I mean, you are Oliver… you’re just not … my Oliver. You know?” _

 

_ “I suppose you don’t like my nickname then?” _

_ “No. I prefer Oliver.” _

 

He wonders if this is it. If this is where they meet. Because really, how many chances will the universe give him before he decided to grow some balls and put everything on the line for the woman he loves?

 

Oliver’s known Felicity for a day. He’s never known this version of that Felicity. But he has seen what they can become, and he wants that more than anything he’s ever wanted in his life.

 

Maybe, after more than two years in hell, he can finally start learning how to become a man worthy of Felicity Smoak’s love.

 

Oliver closes his eyes, clears his mind and stops thinking about anything other than what he might lose if he lets her go right now. Maseo’s voice in his ear is nothing but white noise. Suddenly, consequences don’t seem to matter all that much. Maybe this is one of those stupid things Ollie would do, or maybe it’s one of those brave things that Oliver does,

 

Either way, Oliver takes a deep breath, listens to Felicity as she hums to herself while typing on the desktop

 

And he takes a step out of the shadows. 

**Author's Note:**

> BAM BAM BAAAMMM!!!
> 
> I don't know what to say.
> 
> No, there won't be a third part detailing the consequences Oliver's actions. This fic was a product of Half an hour of writing. I have no clue what happens next. If any one else wants to continue this, then by all means, just give credit where credit is due!!
> 
> No, but seriosuly, none of you expected that, did you?? DID YA?!?!
> 
> Give me all the feedback, and remembers, kudos feed the soul.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @in_enochian for notifications on when I update my WIPs, or if you just wanna talk.
> 
> -manarshake


End file.
